Silence
by Youre Gonna Get Slapped
Summary: As always, it is the journey that is worthwhile, not the destination. By all means, this was definitely a memorable one.


Quietly sitting among the passengers of the train, moving along a barren landscape of near-nothing, were a duo that seemed rather uninterested in each other's presence, in contradiction to the fact they were sitting side-by side. Gently did the train rock whenever they moved over a slightly uneven patch, and very infrequently would it tilt to compensate with the turn of the tracks. Though it was a little more remarkable when a cave decided to claim the light momentarily as it traversed through, but this would never last more than a few seconds to minutes, before they were back into the blinding afternoon sun again. It was a long and vicious cycle of painstaking waiting.

One, sitting close to the aisle, went by the title 'mercenary', or more commonly, Jake. He was bored mindless in the small carriage he sat; the occasional bump in the tracks had him flinching to assure his head wouldn't hit the low roof. Arms remained curled in a crossed position over his chest, gloved hands grasping to the tops of his arms as a sigh broke through his lips. He was bored, that was for sure. And he didn't bother looking out the window, because he would have been forced to look past his seating partner. Another little growl and he turned to look across to the opposite window, though that earned nothing as well. This train was just too boring to him. The horizon to the opposite side was just a wall of rock and moss; the occasional grasses pushing through to break up the drab colour or miniature waterfalls inflowing from the splutter of rain that had dashed the area previously. It was enough to provide some entertainment, at least, for now.

The other sitting beside this mercenary, was his forcefully appointed protection; the soldier that was to protect the man with his life. Lieutenant Nivans, or more ordinarily, known as Piers. In comparison to his 'buddy', the soldier was less impassive and more tired. Compared to the other, who sat firmly upright and straight, he slouched forward slightly, with his hands lamely sitting in his lap. Shoulders leaned forward as he struggled to keep his posture; darkened hazel irises slowly dimming to hide behind his eyelids. But he was a fighter, and continued to battle off the tired cloud that attempted to consume his conscience, though he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He stifled a yawn that had made its way up his throat, closing his eyes and leaning up a little more to compensate. More and more he found himself failing to open his eyes.

Jake, who was rather enjoying the flowing waters trickling down from the jagged boulders now, had noticed the little noises his seating companion was making, but decided to ignore them. Ice-shard eyes pierced through the darkness that had only just come through, blackening everything inside the carriage. The man could barely look down to see his own hands, let alone his boots. For that moment, the darkness provided a moment of clarity, only being ruffled by the rhythmic clacking of the train's wheels moving over the rails, and a strange thump from beside him. For now, he couldn't see anything, so the sudden noise baffled him. He could only wonder what it was. An outside disturbance to the window maybe? Or did someone sneak to sit on the seats in front and faced towards both he and his next-seat passenger? Though neither seemed viable at this stage. He just sat quietly, waiting for the light to return.

And there was the light that permeated through the windows again, unhindered by the tunnel that the train had only just soared through. Finally able to see, Jake blinked to readjust his sight, before looking to his right to where the other man sat. By soundless surveillance, he had taken notice that Piers had, all of a sudden, fallen asleep, and the thump had been where his head connected with the window as he slouched to that side. The mercenary twisted an uncomfortable frown, and his earlier distaste and disinterest in the man had suddenly vanished. His thoughts immediately moved to cover the subject of him being awfully uncomfortable against the rattling windows. Remarking a few words the other had said to him previously, he was taking care of a last, at-home mission, and had barely slept through the night due to the ringing in his ears from explosions and gunfire. So in a way, yes; Jake felt a little useless to that cause.

A deeper curl of a frown, and the mercenary leaned over to reach out, curving his right hand around the back of the other's head and gently twisting to have his face pointed back at him. Looking closely, the colour in Piers' face had drained away, suggesting that he was in no way comfortable where he was. With his hand still behind the soldier's head, he used that small leverage to pull him even closer, getting to rest his head onto his shoulder and just in the crook of his neck. But he didn't stop there. Instead of pulling away his hand like he would normally, Jake slid it down past the elder man's shoulder-blade and back, around to softly cradle at his side. With that hand idled, his other wrapped around his torso entirely, and before he knew it, Jake had Piers in a close hug. His chin rested down on the flick of hair the soldier bore, flattening it with a sense of achievement.

Although Piers was now asleep, it must have been instinct that told him to coil up into the other's close hold, his arms moving up to fold securely between the two. So tired, he was no longer in the waking world, his breaths growing deep as the warmth of the other man calmed his shaking nerves. While he was correct, and Piers still continued to hear the ringing of a tank's cannon or the rattling gunfire of his comrades, it seemed to be rather dampened in contrast to the sleepless night he had before. Maybe that was all he needed, positive human contact. Just to settle his thoughts.

Jake had forgotten why he was even on this train, and he was sure, Piers had probably forgotten too. As always, it is the journey that is worthwhile, not the destination. By all means, this was definitely a memorable one.

And here, Piers had always thought Jake hated him.

He was happy to be wrong.


End file.
